The Confidential Council
by Useless Writer
Summary: The Student Council of W Academy is actually a spy organization working under the government . Not much to say but yeah...


In schools all over the world, there exist a committee known to others as "Student Council". In the eyes of the public , the students and teachers itself, it is a committee that maintains the order the school, ensuring the rules of the school being obeyed, organize events and discipline the students. In each council, people are given positions. The number 1 target for all in the council is the President post and after that the Vice President.

However, there exist a newly established school in New York that goes by the name W International Academy. Everything is under the normal radar, except for its teachers and the Student Council . In front of the public's eyes, it's the same as any normal council, however to those who are heavily involve in the school's activities such as the Student Council and the teachers, it is a spy organization that works under the Headmaster of W International Academy. It consists of students all over the world that undergoes a special requirement process. Although it takes the name Student Council, the number of members is over 30.

Arthur Kirkland walked into the Headmaster's office with a hidden gun. It was one of the safety measures his maternal grandfather taught him. When he means by maternal grandfather, it's James Bond (A/N: I just had to). The British teenager turned the cold doorknob of the door and walked causally into his boss' office with a serious face. There, he saw the Bad Touch Trio ,discussing matters with their boss.

"Ahem" the Briton coughed to gain their attention as they turned to him . "Oh, hello there, Arthur, how are you?" the headmaster smiled at Arthur's profile . "So what is it this time?"Arthur took a seat in front of his boss next to his schoolmates-colleagues. "Hallo, Arthur" Gilbert turned to the blonde. " Bonjour" " Hola" were the words after that . "I assume you have a mission for me to take on and perhaps it involves these three too?" Arthur ignored the three friends on his left. " Yes, and it also involves a few more " the headmaster leaned on his seat and spin the chair towards the large window. " By a few more, who do you mean exactly?" the plantinum blonde Prussian asked . "I think you know who they are though, but if you don't , read this" the headmaster took out a file from the drawer and place it on top of the desk .

The 4 teenagers took it hesitantly and opened it . The first page surprised the Spaniard. It was Lovino Vargas. The 6th best spy throughout the school's history. An Italian who's estranged from his family along with his younger brothers. His grandfather is a disgrace to the society as he was a mafia boss. The second page had a passport size photo of a familiar Canadian who goes by the name Matthew Williams. He is Francis' cousin and he majors in stealth. Both of them are partners and form a duo that could tolerate any situation. They were perfectly capable to deal with any problem, that is if any issues arise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Antonio stood up in objection . "It is what you see. They're your teammates for this mission. Unlike you and Arthur who are completely intolerable with each other, they , Lovino and Matthew are best friends , despite having caretakers who are enemies with each other's. It's surprising how they are best of friends while you and Arthur aren't" the Headmaster looked at Antonio and Arthur. Antonio couldn't stand the sight of his beloved Lovino ( don't tell Lovino this but yes, Anotnio is secretly in love with him but everybody knows that) with that Canadian. " Hmmm? Mon cher is jealous? My cousin is undoubtedly perfect for the little Italian~!" Francis chuckled while looking at the red-faced Antonio.

" So what exactly is our mission? You have already explained the posts given" Gilbert interrupted. " Please tell me the post since I've just arrived" Arthur scoffed. "Well then, Arthur, your post is the leader as Gilbert's your assistant. Francis, as always ,will be the one behind and gives updates and information on any opponent and Antonio would be the watchdog. Since Lovino and Matthew already know what each other are capable of, the both of them settled with Lovino being the assault while Matthew would commence the infiltration" the headmaster told them in a serious tone.

" Then the mission?" all eagerly said at once. " Your mission is…to obtain a top-secret chemical . The usage of the chemical is not important for now. I've already bought the tickets and you are to go to Moscow ,Russia. Thanks to your teammate, Ivan Braginsky, we have access to nearly all of the places in Russia. I don't even know how he has access but I'll just take that his family is some sort of nobility. You need to infiltrate a laboratory called " Nyogen" and of course, since Ivan has access, he will act and pretend to be your guide and you must take all chances to infiltrate whenever Ivan signals you one. The chemical looks like this" the Headmaster took out another piece of photo, this time , a photo of a glowing teal-colored chemical inside a test tube.

"It's called Nyotalia" the headmaster pointed out its name as Francis examined the chemical in the photo. "What does it do?" Antonio asked . " That, I do not know and I also do not know the reason as to why we need to obtain this chemical in a day" the headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose . " A DAY?! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" the Briton yelled. " Hey, don't blame me, the organization told me this today as well" the headmaster sighed.

With that, the French sighed as well. " So when are we leaving for Russia?" Gilbert asked as hepoked the bird that landed on his head. " In an hour, don't worry , I had your younger brothers to pack your stuff" the headmaster grinned. " WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME PETER KNOWS THAT I AM PART OF THIS ORGANIZATION AS A SPY?" Arthur yelled . "No, he does not. I just told him to do it and he gladly do it without objections. I think it's only a matter of respecting your , if he knows then we have no choice but to put him in potential danger" the headmaster continued.

"Then, I need to make sure West could take care of this little birdie" Gilbert laughed as he calls his younger brother. "Then what about the two of us? Our items?"Antonio and Francis pointed at each other . "I asked anybody in your circle to do it. Lovino packed both of his own and Antonio's and Matthew packed of his own and Francis'. Be grateful they're in this school" the headmaster smiled wth his closed eyes.

"We need to get to the airport in 30 minutes. Lovino and Matthew are already there, checking us in" Gilbert ended the call with his brother who was at the airport along with the Italian and Canadian. "So you guys ready for the ride?" Gilbert put back his phone into the pocket and his hand emerged with his car keys . "Do you even have a license?"Arthur sighed . " Hey,I don't drive outside of the school compound, Old Frits is going to drive us there!" Gilbert tugged the sleeves of the headmaster like a small kid. "I told you many times not to call me "Old Fritz" at school,Gilbert…"

"Mind telling me why the fuck am I in your team again, bastardo?" Lovino kicked Gilbert's chair from behind. "Hey! Be grateful that I can't turn around and choke you!" Gilbert yelled. " Dieu… we're in an airplane right now so if the pilot gets a heart attack from your shoutings, your savings better be used for our funeral" the French sighed at his Prussian friend and his cousin's Italian partner.

"God, why don't you guys just shut the fuck up before I make a bloody mess out of you twats " Arthur scolded. " Heeee~ Everybody's having fun~ Loosen up, Arthur! Should I use my charm?" Antonio smiled brightly. " Use a charm , my ass. I can chant a REAL spell and if you gits aren't going to shut up , I'm going to shut you twats up with a bloody scalpel" Arthur threatened. " Heh?! That isn't very nice, eh" Matthew finally spoke. " EHHH?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!" Francis shot up into the air in shock. "He's been here all this while, bastardo" Lovino shot his thumb down at Francis who was already weeping in shock.

"So that' why he's called the "stealth ninja" by Kiku!"Gilbert said as a response. " Shut the fuck up, bastardo before I'm shoving gelato up your ass and let you freeze in the cold in Russia" Lovino kicked Gilbert's chair multiple times.

"…? I've received a text message from Ivan" Francis took out his phone from his back pocket of his trousers as it vibrated. "What does it say—DAMMIT ITALIAN STOP KICKING MY CHAIR!" Gilbert yelled. "LIKE HELL I WILL! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I MANAGE TO EAT SOMETHING I AM DAMN HUNGRY ASF FUCK WHERE IS THE DAMN FOOD?" Lovino kept kicking and clicking his tongue in frustration.

" Anyways, let's ignore Lovino and get to whatever Ivan texted" Arthur clamped his hand over Lovino's mouth, not caring if Lovino had licked it already or bit it." Very well then, he texted

_Ivan here_

_It's cold in Russia at the moment so please get a taxi and head straight to a hotel called "Paska Vodka" and meet me there. I take it you're in the plane right now and reach here in 2 hours time, da? Anyways, I've prepared your identifications and outfit. I have a few more things to discuss about_

_There seems to be a problem in Nyogen and they've tighten the security there. Be prepared for any kind of ambush or problems since I'll only be able to send you guys as far as the front of the laboratory, from then on, Francis will take over. If I'm not mistaken, the security force there are loaded with modern machinery and upgraded World War II weapons . I'm pretty sure that Gilbert knows how to handle the World War II artillery already and Lovino is already experienced using modern machinery, da? _

_Besides that, I don't think that even Matthew could go pass the security. However, it is of 40% chance that he might not be seen , so I hope the best for your infiltration. As I said, the security has tighten and they have people who could "see" through such things _

_Lastly, I fear that there might already be security forces from Russia in your airplane. Be careful and get your weapons ready at all times. Using my knowledge, their weak spots would be their knees and stomach. Don't shoot directly at their chest, they might have information that would be you already obtain enough and sufficient information, might as well use Francis' memory eraser and give them full amnesia rather than killing them and be on a wanted list_

"… so…we're surrounded by Russians right now…aren't we?" Lovino looked down and looked up once more, shot up into the air with a gun in his hand, attempting to shoot at anybody that appears to threaten their existence in the airplane. " Hands up in the air for the non-Russians" Lovino said loudly ,still pointing the gun in the air and with a scowl on his face. No hands were in the air except for Lovino's hand that was holding the gun.

"Playing the honest game, I see? Let's have fun now, bastards!" Lovino shot two bullets at the door of the airplane, causing a stir . The rest of the patrons took out their machine guns , baseball bat and knives. " uhmmm….let me see…50? 50 against 1? Seems fair to me" Lovino licked his lips as he began shooting at the Russians in sight.

10 bullets shot.30 were released. Only 15 were down but not dead. "Oh come on now~ Where's the fun? I'm just shooting like a fucking kid and still, no bullets grazed me?! TO HELL WITH THAT!" Lovino smirked .

Matthew then used his "stealth" and knocked down one of the Russians on board . After giving the Russian a blow, he grabbed the rifle he was holding and hang it from his shoulder and assisted Lovino in his shooting spree, of course, with caution to avoid an aircrash. In a glimpse, those two were perfectly in tune and match each other's abilities and patterns , sending one bullet after another at the opponents.

"BLOODY HELL THESE WANKERS! HOW MANY OF THE ARE LEFT?!" Arthur yelled as a tall and muscular build man tackled him with a knife. " Shit! GILBERT, SHOOT HIM ALREADY!" Arthur exclaimed as he was pinned onto the plane floor in pain and restriction. " MEIN GOTT, YOU ARE THE GRANSON OF JAMES BOND AND A BRITISH SPY WHY AREN'T YOU CAPABLE OF HANDLING THAT SITUATION?" Gilbert replied ,with a Swiss knife that he received from Vash, he cut his opponent's arms, leaving them to bleed.

"NOT ALL BRITISH SPY ARE EXPERTS AND IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER WHETHER I'M BRITISH OR I'M JAMES BOND'S GRANDSON! JUST GET THIS WANKER OFF ME" Arthur yelled as a response. "Verdamnt Arthur! Instead of talking, stab him with your butterfly knife!" Gilbert stabbed the man's legs and he yelped in agony. Meanwhile, Gilbert helped Arthur get up and prepare for the fight.

"Thanks, mate" Arthur said , pulling a hidden gun from under his shirt, and took off his shirt, revealing the abs he hid underneath and a muscular torso . On his back was a tattoo of angelic wings and the UK flag. "Showoff" Gilbert mumbled, reloading his ammo with another magazine of bullets into his gun and had his Swiss knife in his other hand.

"Less talk, more action" were the only replies from the blonde Brit. Followed by the Briton was a shirtless albino that had his shirt torn off. With so many cuts, Gilbert thought it was useless anyway since it had already revealed his abdomen, might as well take the weigh off and loosen the burden on his body. "Hypocrite" Arthur smirked." Shut up, British boy"

40 Russians down, 10 left. What the hell is Francis and Antonio doing?! Matthew thought to himself. "That French dude and Tomato bastard are busy hijacking the plane, adding 2 people to the Russian Terrorists on board. Man…WHY CAN'T THESE BASTARDS FUCKOFF AND DIE ALREADY?!" Lovino shouted, with a cut across his face that he had obtained after dealing with the previous victim of his shots.

"Remember..we're supposed to get information then erase their memories. But if neither works, let's just push them off the plane" the Canadian told to his Italian partner. "Damn these Russians! Stop iving and start dying!" the albino Prussian exclaimed, rubbing his left shoulder and winced in pain after being hit at the shoulder by a baseball bat.

'Verdamnt! Dammit Arthur! Cover me !" Gilbert exclaimed, tapping Arthur's exposed shoulder. "Wankers…shut up I know that git, you better be fast in whatever you're doing since I'm not going to do this for a bloody second time" the Briton replied in annoyance. " I know tha-! " Gilbert was pushed onto Arthur by Lovino who was struggling with a small-bodied terrorist. " The fuck?! Shove him, Lovino!" Gilbert yelled . "You think I could easily do that?! LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS IN HIS HANDS YOU BASTARD!" Lovino yelled back, Gilbert looked up to the terrorist .

He has a fucking taser in his hands. Not just that ordinary taser, a taser of high voltage that could cause instant death . If not, coma.

"Motherfucker! Don't you have any rubber?!" Arthur exclaimed. "R-rubber?! L-like I have any usage for that!" Lovino blushed. "What is wrong with everybody when I say "rubber"?! " Arthur asked. "IT MEANS A CONDOM YOU CRAPHEAD" Lovino yelled back. 'o-oh… sorry…then you have anything made out of rubber? I mean the liquid rubber…" Arthur mumbled and panted . " Fuck no! If I did, then this bastard should've jumped out of the plane long ago!"Lovino said. " Shit…!" Arthur cursed.

Suddenly, the terrorist was pushed aside with a knife piercing his chest. The man coughed blood and tugged onto his blood-stained shirt. "Thanks,Matthew!" Lovino smirked. " 'elcome" Matthew was finally seen. " sometimes, you know Matt, you're a creepy dude" Gilbert stated. " Shut up and just kll! I've got permission from the Headmaster! " Matthew pointed a gun at the temple of the fallen terrorist.

" Bye"

The Russian fell out of the airplane as Matthew kicked the corpse at the groin, ignoring whether the corpse felt pain or it didn't. " Wow, Matt… that's rare" Lovino came up behind him. "Are those two assholes done hijacking?" Matthew emitted a murderous aura around him. "They better be" he turned to Lovino ,with his gun pointed at his partner's ear. " Easy there, ragazzo… and it seems like they need a few seconds before we have complete control over the plane" Lovino pulled Matthew's neck tie and put himself closer to the Canadian, close enough to kiss.

" So… maple syrup?" Lovino whispered . " I would prefer pizza" Matthew licked his lips. Both pushed away from each other. " You owe me pizza" Matthew put his hands on his hips. "MAPLE SYRUP! That's cheaper!" Lovino flustered.

At that moment, two figures emerged from the control room, carrying two pilots on their backs. " Mi dios, they're heavy" Antonio panted as he dragged a dead body across the hallway of the plane. " Mon cher, this isn't the time to complain~ At least , we're getting paid for all this bullshit" Francis sulked. " Ah! Mi Lovi~!" Antonio cheered ,ignoring the weight of the dead body , throwing it outside of the plane. He ran towards Lovino and tackled him to the ground. " MIO DIO ANTONIO, GET THE FUCK OFF ME! YOU'RE FUCKING HEAVY, CAZZO!" Lovino yelled.

" I don't care what mi tomate says~ " Antonio pouted and pressed his cheek against the latter's. " For the fucking last time, I AM NOT YOUR PRECIOUS TOMATO! NOW GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD" Lovino pushed the Spaniard away . "Lead me to the control room, now" Lovino walked ahead of them, with hands inside pockets.

"Follow me, mon amour" the French winked at the Italian, grabbing his hand and dragged the poor Italian by strong force. He turned to his friend, knowing that holding hands with Lovino is taboo towards Antonio. However, Gilbert smirked at his French friend's actions and patted Antonio's shoulder.

"Everybody get the fuck out besides Arthur" Lovino commanded. " Now, where the fuck is that autopilot button….there, done" he pushed the red colored button on his right and grabbed the steer of the airplane. "British bastard, sit the fuck down and help me" he turned to Arthur who took his seat .

"You guys, you sure you're going to be alright?" Matthew asked. "Yep, now go and fuck at the back and don't bitch about us, we've got this under control" Lovino licked his lips as he steered the plane like a maniac. "ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE DOING THIS RIGHT?!" Arthur yelled. Lovino then opened his coat and showed him his pilot license. One of the top of the school.

"Trust me.I know what I'm doing, ragazzo. It's been so fucking long since I've steered a plane! Let me have some fun with this" Lovino yelled . "Oh god…I blaming you if there's an aircrash" the Brit sighed in panic.

Their feet were now on enemy grounds. After going through customs and the special police force, they were granted permission to pass a few actually, because of Ivan. "I'm going to text Ivan" Francis took out his phone and typed in words on his touch-screen smartphone. "You don't need to do that, da" out of nowhere, the Russian popped up. He dressed as if he looked like a matryoshka. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH-" Francis shouted. "There's no need to ye-" I van was cut off by more of Francis' continued " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Francis' mouth was clogged by a pipe that Ivan brought with him . "Shut up, will you?" The Russian commanded with a smile and a murderous aura that he emitted. The French obeyed with no further objections.

"Well then, welcome to Russia and Nyogen. My father is actually the supplier to the chemicals used by the laboratory but the chemicals aren't suspicious so I'm curious as to what they actually use it for" Ivan said. " Old Fritz did say it was something about a chemical called "Nyotalia", he didn't say what it was for " Gilbert cut in. 'BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, THE AWESOME ME WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES ! KESESESESESE" his signature laugh was blocked by Antonio's "fusososo" charm. Bad Touch Trio should rename themselves to Fucked Up Trio.

"I don't know these idiots, do you know them? I don't think so" Lovino said under a breath and quickly evade from the area and distanced himself from the Fucked Up Trio. Matthew followed him, doesn't care if Francis was his cousin, and pretends not knowing them, at all. Arthur pitied the two partners and sent them a pitiful look. And the response he got from both of them were their arms that formed a cross across their body. They must have suffered a lot of embarrass as kids because of these three.

The group then moved into the quarters of the laboratory , only to find themselves blocked by the security. "I van Braginsky. These are my assistants for the upcoming project" Ivan said clamly. " Your ID please" the security forces asked. As predicted by the team, Ivan had prepared everything perfectly and they were able to pass without anymore difficulties.

"That was surprisingly easy" Arthur said as they pass through the scan and the door closed behind them . "From here on, I'm unable to help you , but Francis will stay with me and navigate you guys from here and out"Ivan waved at the group as they load their hidden and undetected weapons from under their shirts. " Mon dieu! I forgot about this! Here take this" Francis exclaimed , and took out 5 small boxes from his bag . Who needs disguises anyways?

"Che cosa? What the fuck is this shit?" Lovino said . "Please don't tell me it's an English cloak like last time because I'm pretty sure we're not in a strip club" Matthew sighed. " Non, mon amour, onhonhonhon~ It's a tracking device and it also comes in handy when you're stuck somewhere" Francis motioned them to open the box , only to find a choker inside. " A collar? No good, Francey-pants! I'm not a dog like Aster( it's one of Ludwig and his dogs)! " Gilbert exclaimed. "Non, it is a choker. Wear it like a collar"

"I have a bad feeling that this is like going to a slut house and be the whore" Lovino insulted while putting on the collar. "So how is this shit going to help us when we're stuck?"

"Easy, just say "map" like Dora The Explorer and a navigator will appear out of nowhere like magic!" Francis said, only to receive a handful of disappointed glances from his teammates. Especially from Antonio since Dora was Spanish. " I pity you, Matt, for having him as a relative, it must be sorrowful for ya" Antonio patted Matthew's shoulders. Matthew was on the verge of sobbing, but held his tears back.

"So where are supposed to head to?" Arthur asked . " Room 18, it's a few left right from here though so you might get lost" Ivan said . " Wear this,the gloves will enable some kind of virus that makes the detection and CCTV go haywire and changing your identity to someone elses' " Francis handed over suspicious looking gloves to the team. " We have 3 hours left to complete this mission before Headmaster Frederick gets pissed at us" Francis said, sighing deeply. "So go now," Ivan motioned, signaling it was their cue .

The team of five then sped off to the inner of the laboratory, searching for this certain room… while trying to avoid being captured by a single picture of the CCTV .

"So~ where are you heading to ,amigo?" Antonio asked, curiously, only to be stopped in his tracks by Lovino's smack. " Idiota! Didn't you pay attention?! Dio, how am I going to deal with you…." The Italian then sighed heavily, disappointed in the Spaniard's memories. "We're going to room 18," Lovino answered, impatiently,almost with a growl.

"This is Francis~ According to the map, you'll be arriving in 4 four rooms before Room 18, and that room is full of spikes, get ready your anti-gravity boots and turn on your choker's detection option, you people might go separate ways after that" the voice said through the earphone that they specially pre-installed into their ears. Lovino used his right hand and flip the toggle of his choker on and stopped . He stomped his heel onto the floor, not caring whether it'll hurt sooner or boots then emitted neon blue light stripes . The Italian lift his shirt, revealing a few knives and guns, but none seemed suitable as this mission would possibly need an artillery that's capable of sending bullets up to 500 meteres in range. Sighing, he then lifted his tight pants, revealing a franchi and muscular torso underneath. Antonio let out a soft moan, only to be punched in the face by his best friend, Gilbert.

"What was that for?! I thought you were my best friend!" Antonio whined, clinging onto Gilbert's legs. " Dummkopf! In the battlefield, there is no friend or foe! They could backstab you and even your enemies are your last allies! And should I remind you that YOU are a MALE?" Gilbert punched his friend again. "But there's nothing wrong being bisexual!" Antonio yelped in pain. "Bisexual? Don't fuck with me Toni,you're homo. H.O.M. mooooooo! " Gilbert stomped his feet on the ground, attempting to free his legs from the grasp of his fawning friend.

"QUIET YOU ASSHOLES WE'RE INA MIDDLE OF A MISSION SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Matthew scolded. Everybody except the Canadian and his partner were amazed at the thought of Matthew being capable of swearing and cursing like Lovino. This must be what they call the "sadistic" side of someone." You guys done quarrelling , da? Now stop fighting and get back to work!" Ivan yelled over the earpiece.

So far so good, the Briton thought. They didn't stumble upon any enemies either, that seemed ultimately suspicious, but this is Russia. In Russia, humans aren't suspicious, the place it doesn't make sense if the employees are the fishy ones right? It's this place that has the suspicious atmosphere to it after all. Arthur laid on his back which leant against the wall of the room they were in. Wait… Francis haven't been talking for awhile now… what happened? And where exactly are they?

"Matthew, can you contact Francis? He's been awfully quiet for a long time…and when I mean long, it's been _ loooooooong_ " Arthur signaled over to the Canadian. Matthew understood and picked up Francis' line, which was soon after picked up by an unfamiliar voice. " Francis, are you fine—" Matthew was cut off by the other line " So you're the real intruder, well, good news! Your friends here are in grave danger and it out don't come, they might not make it~" the voice said. "Who are you?"Matthew muttered. "Who am I? I'm just a security guard here, that's all-Tch! Go die in hell bitch!" Matthew could heard Ivan whimpering through the phone, biting the legs of the said voice and was beaten up again.

"So, as you heard~ Get out of this place and your friends are safe and alive~ Got it? Now do as you are told, kids" the voice spoke. Matthew mumbled, thinking over what Headmaster Frederick ad taught them. At last, the Canadian finally answered. "No, we will not back down" Matthew responded. " Your parents never taught you to respect your elders, eh? Fine by me, you're asking death for them" Matthew could hear electric static over the phone, most probably the person was using a radioactive instrument with a high frequency. Matthew handed over the phone to Gilbert, telling the team what happened.

" Verdamnt! Gott, nevermind about them, I've lived long enough to know they're not that weak! At the very least… they'll come out of this place bruised… now let's just get the chemical and get the fuck out of here" Gilbert threw the phone, much to Matthew's horror of the phone since he used his savings to buy it. Gilbert didn't give a single damn about it, he saved a lot throughout his lifetime, so he'll pay for the phone later.

[ROOM 18] was what the sign said on the door which the team indentified it as their destination. Everybody loaded their weapons with ammunition and turned on their chokers, as well as their boots had emitted a neon stripe , signaling that it'll help them with defying gravity automatically.

With a nod from the team members, Arthur opened the doorknob, followed by Antonio, Matthew, Gilbert and Lovino. With caution, the 5 persons-team wandered peeked under the tables, but no sight of the chemical anywhere. Lovino opened the cabinets, only to find aphrosidiacs… what were they doing there? He doesn't even want to find out. Matthew looked over the specimen area, with his findings of only detached animal body parts and grotesque detached figures of even the human body itself. "eww… this sickens me…"

Arthur looked around at the last area, the testing area. He searched up and down, multiple times of scanning the area, opening the cabinets, drawers and even the floor tiles, but to no avail, there was no sight of the said chemical. Where was it?

"Looking for this kids~? I've always imagined that you would be more of age, but I guess young ones will do~" the man held the chemical's container's neck in his hand, swinging it around. The chemical showed signs of bubble and reaction, possible from the turbulence that it's slowly experiencing.

"Give that to us, fucker, and who are you?" Lovino stayed back, with a hidden knife behind his back. " Aww ~ that's uncute of you! How could you forget the wonderful voice that you just spoke to earlier?" the man said, in reply of the Italian's question " and it's really rude to talk like that to your elders , so I'm not going to give you this shit until all of you are to learn to never mess with other people's business,especially as young as you are"

"Where are our friends? What did you do to them?" Arthur grabbed the collar of the person, despite him being shorter, the Briton had strength that could only be outmatched by Gilbert and is Matthew's younger brother."Tch! Your friends are dead. You hear me? D.E.A.D. DEAD!There's no reason for me letting them alive since you haven't been doing as you were told to, now who's to blame for their deaths?" the man smiled, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. With a smirked, the man dropped the chemical onto the floor, but it didn't shatter. "Oops~ Wouldn't want the goal to go away before completing the mission~ Well, if you insist, your friends are slowly dying, inhaling carbon monoxide in someplace that is nowhere near here"

There was a loud bang.

Lovino released his grasp from the trigger and hold of his gun after shooting the man's head. The figure was released from Arthur's hand and was dropped onto the started oozing out of the hole, with dead eyes staring at them. " Why didn't I ever thought of that? " Arthur sighed, facepalm-ed himself, thinking he was an idiot not to shoot. Killing was better than interrogating someone.

Antonio picked up the bottle of chemical and put it in Gilbert's hands. "? What is it , Toni?" Gilbert was confused, which he later saw his friend dragging the corpse over to the testing area. " What are you thinking of doing, tomato bastard?!" Lovino yelled, not caring whether the rest of the security forces were already outside,waiting for their cue.

Antonio smirked at the thought of his act, but simply brushed it off. "I'm such a sinful man" he said as he poured acid onto the corpse. Faster than expected, the acid had "eaten" all of the decomposed that's left were the smell, rotting organs and the man's glasses.

"So, where did this bastard said mi amigo were? Surely, he exaggerated on them not being here,so they must be in this place somewhere!" Antonio cheered and the security forces charged in." Hands up in the air and surrender to the security!" the leader yelled. The team of 5 raised their hands but with a click of Matthew's tongue, the Canadian bit the pin of a smoke grenade and threw it away.

"NOW!" The Canadian shoved his friends out the window and threw himself outside. He should've known that wasn't the right thing to do, considering they were on the 10th floor but who gives a fuck as what Lovino always said. All he knows is that he'll get an earful from his mother who still doesn't have a single clue that her sons are part of a spy organization. Come on, who would seriously buy " Hey Mom, Alfred and I are part of the Student Council that's actually a Spy Organization!" no one would right? Wait..come to think of it…

"WHY AM I NO INVISIBLE?!" Matthew kneeled on the ground, realizing what happened. "Maybe it's because of the choker…Francis did told me at some point that it enhances your visibility and detection rate…for the disadvantage" Gilbert took off his choker pointing towards the blinking red light on his .

"Ah… anyways, who has the chemical right now?" Arthur asked, with disheveled hair blinding his sight. "Me" Gilbert showed the chemical that was kept underneath his shirt. "All that's left now are to save the motherfuckers,right?" Lovino winced in pain, to which he found out that he broke his shoulder blade and ribs from the 10 storey fall. Fucking Matthew and his actions.

"I guess there's no need to save them" Antonio pointed out to the vast field in front of them, to which he saw a badly injured Francis and not-seriously-wounded Ivan, waving at them with bleeding heads and fractures. " I think Headmaster Fritz will have a bad time paying insurance and our medical bills~ Los dispiace " Antonio put his hands together and started praying like there's no tomorrow.

"How did you guys escaped?" Arthur asked . "Well, they wanted to have a fun game with my pipe so I gave them a fun time!" Ivan took out his pipe. Ah, Arthur should've known that Ivan wasn't good in fighting on his own without any assistance of instruments and the pipe was his best than a knife or a gun.

"Let's get the fuck out of here~ Big brother's really injured and his l'amour are leisurely taking time!" Francis pouted but was punched to the round by Gilbert. "Ehhhhh!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MON AMI?!" Francis yelped it pain. "We're not your fucking l'amour s Francis! Gott" Gilbert complained. "I'm just calling you that!" " I know! JUST DON'T CALL US THAT OR PEOPLE THINK THAT ALL OF US HAD SLEPT WITH YOU LIKE A SLUT" "BUT FRERE IS LONELY!" "I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL GO TO SOME GAY STRIP BAR THEN!"

There's record breaking, because the longest I've ever wrote was 16 pages and it was only over 5000 words…

And as usual, ignore horrible grammar, flames are to be given to trees and you don't want any more global warming right?

Please Rate and Reviews are my fuel to keep living in happiness

Forgot the disclaimer

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia nor James Bond.


End file.
